Mr Hisagi will see you now
by BlazeWaterfell
Summary: He's the height of society, Shuhei Hisagi; every girl wants a slice of this player in their life. He loves all the attention and the publicity. He has been given the role of boss now that his father has passed it down to him as he is an only child. Re-l Makhai applied for a new job, her cousin Rangiku handed it in for her but she didn't except for herself to get the job.
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Hisagi will see you now…

Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR SHUHEI HISAGI HE BELONGS TO TITE KUBO, Re-l Makhai is owned by me and the storyline is mine. **

Draped in silk red sheets, a woman with brown hair stood watching her lover get dressed. She dropped the sheets on the floor walking up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing her breasts against his back "Shūhei where do you think you're going?" she asked nuzzling into his back. She didn't notice that a smirk appeared on the young man's face.

He brushed her off, turning around, looking up and down her body, "I'm sorry Rue but I've got to get to work," he smirked bringing her closer so both their chests where pressed together "But I'll be back soon…" he whispered into her ear sending shivers down her spine.

The woman known as Rue, run her hands down his well chiselled biceps, her lips dangerously close to his. Her big blue eyes looking into his, Shūhei scoffed letting go of her "I want you gone by the time I get back, understood?" he asked rudely.

Rue began to tear up, "What did you say?" she asked, tears streaming down her face, picking up the silk red bed sheets. Shūhei smirked, turning around walking up close to her, towering over her "I assume you've heard of one night stands, haven't you?" he asked.

Rue's blue eyes widened, "But you've wanted me for years you said it yourself" she sobbed, Shūhei's smirk became wider.

"I'm sorry but I never said that, I've wanted your body and that was it. Nothing else." He smirks picking up his shirt and tie "The bed sheets go on 60 degrees" he smirked, walking out the door, shutting it behind him. He opened the door a second later, "Wait get changed first then put the bed sheets on the washing machine, whore" he walked out a second time.

…

Shūhei sat in his office, reading over the news section about the best businesses, he smirked as he already knew who it would be, "Hisagi industries- The best known to man, Ryuka Hisagi the face of Hisagi industries" he read out loud to himself until Soi Fon , his secretary and also best friend. She's seen him drop every girl in a heap on the floor crying their eyes out. She's also seen him at his darkest hour but he picked himself right up when that happened.

"Shūhei" Soi sighed, looking at him before walking over, placing her hands on his desk "Why do you always do this, she was the best coffee carrier I've seen… and now we have to find a new coffee carrier" Soi folded her arms in annoyance, sticking out her bottom lip out.

Shūhei scoffed, "Do you know why she was such a good coffee carrier?" he asked with a smirk, like he expected Sui shook her head, "When her hands were full she used her breasts to balance the coffee cups" he burst out laughing.

Soi Fon took a long time to guess what the pathetic joke was, about 5 minutes later she got it "That's not funny" she said as the corners of her mouth turned up and she laughed.

Shūhei smirked, standing up from his chair, walking to the big windows looking out them to see the town "Soi Fon?"

Soi looked at him, "Yes?" she asked walking over to him "What do you want?" she asked.

"Have there been any more applications?" Shūhei asked her, turning his head to the side, looking at the petite black head.

Soi nodded, "Yes only a few mostly those women and a few men. Most of the women are pretty faces and boobs" she rolled her eyes.

Shūhei smirked, "Bring them in I want to skim over them," he said as Soi walked out the office. He looked at the lower life forms down below, his hands in his pockets a smirk plastered on his face.

Soi Fon threw them onto his desk, making him turn around looking at the brown files, picking up the first one he saw, skimming through it throwing it in the bin.

"Shūhei" Soi exclaimed looking at him, "Why did you do that?" she asked with a frown.

"I don't think my father would approve a whore in the industry, would he?" he asked with a sly smirk "I know I would" he mumbled to himself.

Soi Fon had one left in her hands, but she wouldn't give it to him "Soi Fon give me that one" he said extending his hand for the file but she still wouldn't give it to him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hisagi but this is the one you don't wish to see…" she whispered until he snatched it from her grasp looking over it.

He looked at the photo of a young girl about 19 with blonde hair and alluring green eyes "Re-l Makhai" he read over her name "Has had experience in a bakery and helping in small businesses, and would like to experience work in a big industry like the 'Hisagi industry'" he said smirking, "Soi who brought this in?" he asked putting the file on the table, he couldn't help but get distracted by the scent of the file, it smelt like fresh roses just been cut.

Shuhei coughed to get Soi's attention, "I will ask again who brought this in?" he asked once again the black headed girls dark brown eyes focused on him.

"A woman with ginger hair and blue eyes, she said the she was Miss Makhai's cousin" she replied.

Shuhei smirked, "Contact this woman, and ask her for an interview scheduled for 11:00 am tomorrow, sharp" he said sitting down on his chair, swerving so the back of the chair was facing Soi.

"Yes Mr. Hisagi" Soi said, before walking out his office and out the door, shutting it behind her.

Soi had the file in her hand; looking for the girl's number there she found her home phone and began to dial it.

On the other end spoke a sweet "Hello?"

"Are you Miss Re-l Makhai?" "Soi asked.

"Yes I am, why?" Re-l asked.

"You have an interview with Mr. Hisagi tomorrow at 11:00 am sharp" Soi spoke politely.

"Oh okay thank you" Re-l said, about the time Soi Fon put the phone down, shouting out to Shuhei "It's done".

Shuhei heard her and smirked to himself, "Perfect" he said.

…

"Oh SHUHEI" She screamed out in pleasure, clawing his back leaving a trail of blood where her nails had dug into his back. Shuhei smirked, roughly pulling himself in and out of her, he had to admit it this young girl, Sakara was amazing in bed. The time he climaxed he thanked God that he put a condom on otherwise it would be a big thing for the press.

She panted, her chest heaving up and down, sweat covering her chest, he pulled out of her lying next to her. He took of the condom hearing a _snap _in the air. He rolled himself over so his back was facing the young petite blonde.

He smirked, knowing that he was going to dump this girl also in the morning; he didn't expect her to cuddle into his back like every girl does to him after they've had sex, and he shook her off before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Hisagi will see you now…

Chapter 2

"Rangiku!" called Re-l walking down the stairs still in her nightdress, dark purple with a black lace trimming, "Rangiku!" she yelled standing next to the ginger haired woman lying on the table passed out with a white haired man next to her. Re-l ran her hand through her long blonde hair, rolling her green eyes in annoyance.

Rangiku sat up sharply, holding her head in pain, "What do you want" she said squinting her eyes to see the young blonde glaring at her "Re-l where did you get that from?" she asked looking at her cousin.

Re-l frowned, "I brought it" she said looking at her cousin, she started to shake in freight when Rangiku walked over to her with her eye twitching in annoyance "Re-l that's mine" she said.

Re-l lifted an eyebrow walking over to the washing machine, picking out a nightdress very similar to Rangiku's but it had a smaller black trimming, "Anyway it didn't seem like you had any sleep apart from passing out on the table" she smirked.

Toshiro, Re-l's best friend lifted up his head, his eyes fuzzy "Re-l keep the noise down" he groaned, looking over the petite blonde before blushing looking away.

"Aww Toshiro's blushing" Rangiku teased, pinching his chubby cheeks. His glare made Rangiku take her pink painted nails away. Re-l sighed placing her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes at the same time.

"Anyway, who gave my CV to the Shuuhei industries?" Re-l asked folding her arms, looking at the two rubbing their sore, aching heads from drinking too much sake from the night or in the morning.

Both of them had some sort of obsession with sake, "It was me, you sort of left your CV on your desk" Rangiku said lifting up her hand slowly.

To Toshiro and Rangiku, Re-l hugged her tightly "Thank you thank you thank you" she squealed, "I don't know what to wear, I have to make an impression" she rambled, answering her own questions.

Rangiku held her shoulders, "Re-l, calm down I'll help" she grinned "I've got the right clothes just for you" she said.

Toshiro coughed, "Yeah make sure she doesn't give a shirt that will fit the size of your tiny breasts" he smirked, just about when Re-l slapped him.

"My breasts are the right size for me," Re-l glared at him, sending shivers down his spine; she was quite scary when she was angry. Toshiro stuck his hands up in defence, most to protect the thing down below.

"Actually, I've got a better idea; you've got nicer clothes than I have. Mine always show my breasts all the time…" she trailed off, slightly talking to herself.

Re-l nodded, "Okay well I'm going to get dressed now, I'll see you in a few minutes" she said before running upstairs to get ready for her interview.

About a couple of minutes later, Re-l walked down the stairs wearing black see-through tights, small high heels, a tight fitting skirt, a white buttoned up shirt and a nice navy blazer.

Rangiku sat on a wooden chair, leaning against her hand, like she was drifting off to sleep but as she heard a '_clip clop_' down the stairs and shot up from her seat, "Wow" she smiled walking over to her little cousin.

"Anyway thanks Rangiku but I need to go" Re-l grabbed her things, putting them in her small bag, walking out the door. She got the bus to Hisagi industries, walking through the automatic doors to the front desk.

She noticed that the receptionist didn't acknowledge her presence, "Ahem" Re-l coughed as the receptionist looked up from her computer, pushing up her glasses further up her nose.

"May I help you" The receptionist said rather rudely, but Re-l didn't take any notice at her rudeness.

"I've come here for an interview for a new job with Mr. Hisagi, I'm expected to be here by 11" Re-l looked around for the man but saw nothing of him "I know I'm ten minutes early but I think-" she was cut off by the same woman again.

"Sit down over there Mr. Hisagi's assistant will come and get you" she said pointing at a seat with her pencil eyeing her, like she was something off of her shoe.

Re-l nodded quickly, walking over to the small seat in front of a wall covered in white tiles, everything was covered in white tiles having bits of gold in every corner she looked, she was very surprised that someone like Rangiku would walk in here and drop off her CV.

Re-l puffed out air, leaning back in her chair folding her arms over her chest, she watched people walk past her. She took in every single detail these people had whether they had brown hair, green hair, blue hair like they were the colours of the rainbow, Re-l giggled to herself until a woman said her name "Mr. Shuuhei will see you now…" she said as Re-l shot up from her seat and grabbed her bag.

A woman with a bob haircut with spikes sticking out like ears from where her ears would be if it wasn't covered by her hair, stood in front of her, with a folder clutched to her chest "So you must be Miss Makhai that dropped her CV by" she said walking away from her as she spoke.

Re-l walked behind her nodding "Yes-well-no I didn't my cousin dropped it off" she smiled looking around the building as she followed the small dark haired woman, to an elevator, pressing the gold button then the doors opened so both of them walked inside.

"My name is Soi Fon, Mr. Hisagi's assistant" The woman known as Sui, looked over at the blonde beauty, she smirked as she knew what Hisagi would do with another pretty face like hers.

Re-l caught her glance, well more like a death glare but she shook it off, 'Maybe she didn't like the uniform I'm in…' she thought, her palms began to sweat out of nervousness. She rubbed them together, hoping that they would go away.

Soi Fon stuck out her hand, to lead her to Mr. Hisagi's office; she opened the door, her face lit up once she saw a room with glass windows so she could see the town. She jumped once Soi Fon shut the door behind her, "Hello?" she asked seeing if there was anyone in here.

"Hello" Someone answered back, the black chair swerving when a young man with black hair and a '69' tattoo on his face, Re-l frowned thinking what sort of person is he to have had a '69'on his face? The question still swam through her mind.

She stiffened when he smirked at her, "Please, sit down" he said pointing to a black leather chair that stood in front of his glass desk obviously had gold edges. "O-okay" Re-l stuttered, walking quickly to the chair hoping to God that her tight skirt would ride up her legs.

Once she sat down, placing her bag on her legs, looking at the young man, "So..." he said, sending shivers down her spin as she tried to keep a brave face and not show that he was making her nervous.

"You're" He said, acting like he'd forgotten her name, he picked the file up, skimming through the file, "You're Re-L Makhai then am I right?" he asked.

"Well yeah, there's no other Re-l Makhai's being asked for an interview, have they?" Re-l asked, answering her own question as she didn't know any other Re-l Makhai's in the town of Karakura.

He smirked, "No I think not" shoving his hands into his black trouser pocket, to Re-l his voice was deep able to send a shiver down any girl's spine, but Re-l maintained her posture with her hands on her bag, and her legs closed together.

"So you've come for a job here, do you think you've got what it takes to maintain this job?" he asked placing both of his hands on the glass table looking at Re-l dead in the eyes.

Re-l gulped, "Yes I do have what it takes, Mr. Hisagi" she replied to his sudden outburst to see if she would jump. Although to his surprise she didn't, that which made him smirk.

He removed his hands from his desk, before walking around the glass desk to lean against it in front of the blonde, leaning forward, "So, who gave in your CV?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"Well my cousin gave it in… me being stupid I left it on my desk and she brought it in because I think she didn't want me living in her house anymore" Re-l chuckled to herself "Mr. Hisagi?" she asked as he kept on looking at her not once did he blink after he heard his name being called and then he blinked.

"Aaa yes, please call me Shuhei" The man known as Shuhei looked at Re-l his dark grey coloured eyes meeting the blonde's green eyes, and he smirked.

"Why do you think someone like you, with no name what-so-ever in this society now would get a job like this?" Shuhei asked again, this time walking around the leather chair, having his hands placed behind his back, not once taking his eyes off her.

"Because I think I can give you what I've got" Re-l turned her head to the left and he wasn't there, then to the right and came face to face with him.

"Mhm, Soi Fon?" Shuhei called out to the petite black haired beauty, and she walked inside the office "Yes Mr. Hisagi?" she asked.

"See Miss Makhai out please?" He asked her and she nodded.

Re-l frowned, "Wha- have I got the job?" she asked slightly annoyed but also desperate because she wants to quit her job that treat her like crap.

"We have your details, we'll let you know" Shuhei smirked. Re-l, so badly wanted to slap that smirk off of his face, what was his problem, she wants the job even if it is carrying coffee back and forth for this asshole or anyone else.

Re-l shot him a quick glare before standing up from the black leather chair; she knew the way out and didn't bother following Soi Fon out. She walked out the building into the blinding light of the streets; the windows in Hisagi industry must have a grey tint to them because Re-l didn't know it was this bright.

Re-l walked home, getting the gold keys out of her bag, shoving the key into the lock, opening it angrily and slammed it shut, it would be lucky the door didn't come off its hinges "Hey!" yelled Rangiku from the front room.

"What happened?" asked Toshiro, having a glass of water in his hand, taking a sip once he spoke.

"He was treating me like I was a piece of shit" Re-l swore, kicking off her shoes, throwing her bag on the floor, running upstairs.

"Re-l Wait" Rangiku called, standing at the bottom of the stairs "We're going to the club 'Soul Reapers', do you want to come?" she asked folding her arms.

Re-l looked back down at Rangiku, she thought about it for a few moments before answering 'Yes'.

Rangiku smirked, "Okay honey" she walked back to the sofa, sitting down watching a movie with Toshiro.

A few hours later, Re-l came plodding down the stairs with high black wedges, a tight black dress and a black leather jacket. She could barely walk in them "I'm ready" She called out to the two downstairs that seemed to be waiting downstairs for her.

"Yeah we are" They said in unison, grabbing their things and walked out. Rangiku had the keys to Toshiro's car, handing them to him, unlocking the car.

Rangiku road shot-gun while Re-l sat at the back with the coats and bags.

They reached the club, 'Soul Reapers' it is an amazing club, with amazing drinks obviously Rangiku would know more about that than Re-l would.

The club would show the darker side of Karakura when night beckons, Re-l's mother used to say the weirdo's about.

Luckily, Rangiku and Toshiro knew most of the people here not like Re-l she wouldn't dream of coming here with anyone else other than Rangiku and Toshiro; otherwise she would have to wait in a line which would take all night to get in.

Once they were in, Rangiku walked straight to the bar greeting Yoruichi Shihoin, Rangiku's friends, drinking friend. By Re-l, Yoruichi resembled greatly like a cat.

"Sake?" Yoruichi asked as Rangiku made herself at home by the bar, as-per-usual with Toshiro right beside her.

As the night went past, Rangiku was pissed out of her mind with Toshiro right behind her, both of them reminiscing about the past. Luckily Re-l got away that time.

She found herself in a booth by herself, with a 'Special, Yoruichi bloody Mary cocktail on the house'; she knew that Re-l liked this drink and a lot too.

That's when her phone vibrated on the seat with, she picked it out of her bag, looking at the screen and saw a private number.

She frowned and answered it.

"Hello?" a voice answered. Then she knew who it was.

"Hello" she answered back, putting a finger in her ear.

"This is Soi Fon from Hisagi industries, you've got the job" Soi Fon said down the phone before hanging up.

Everything around Re-l was in slow motion, she couldn't believe it, and she got the job.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mr. Hisagi will see you now.**

**Chapter 3**

It was a bright and sunny day, everyone still asleep either coming home from a club at 2 in the morning. Re-l was up and ready for her new job at Hisagi industries, brewing herself a new batch of coffee, sipping the steaming cup of coffee, she looked over at the clock "6:15" She sighed to herself. She didn't know what time she was supposed to start. When she finished with the cup, she emptied the rest of the coffee into the sink. Making her way upstairs to the bathroom to get dressed or more like her to go back to sleep.

She was about to walk into her room, when the phone rang, she went speeding down the stairs, answering it "Hello?" she asked.

"Soi Fon here, you start at 8:00 am, bring coffee, tea, hot chocolate and cakes" Soi Fon replied quickly, before hanging up. Re-l stood there, with a pen and pad in her hand.

"Hello? Hello?" Re-l asked "Shit" She swore, slamming the phone down, running upstairs. She noticed Toshiro walking to the bathroom and shoved him out of the way "Sorry I've got work at 8 and the coffee shop opens at 7:50" she called out from the locked bathroom door.

Toshiro mumbled something under his breath, "I need to go pee!" he yelled form the other side of the door, that's when Re-l opened the door "Really?" She asked looking down at the white haired man before nodding, running into her bedroom grabbing the clothes she needed. By that time Toshiro was finished, and out the bathroom. Walking back to his room and shut the door behind him.

Now Re-l was all alone in the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror, her hair was matted to one-side, her mascara was around her eyes making herself look like a panda but a human version, "Damn I must have had a good time at the bar" she mumbled to herself.

She slipped of her nightdress; she was surprised that she could get her nightdress on probably Rangiku put it on or Toshiro, she hoped he didn't because he would see all of her assets that made her think and look down at her breasts.

She shook the thoughts out of her mind, before walking into the shower, turning on the shower. It was cold at first but it woke her up, then it turned hot letting the water cascade down her body. She reached for her strawberry shampoo and began to wash her hair.

When she was finished she rinsed it all out, she turned off the shower unit, stepping out of the shower unit. Grabbing a towel wrapping it around her body she walking to the sink and brushed her teeth.

She blow-dried her hair, using a brush the make small curls while her hair was still wet, then she moved over to her make up. Putting on concealer, foundation then power over the top so she didn't look oily. The put on eyeliner, light brown eye shadow and mascara. She smiled at herself at how perfect she made it look. She then walked to her room, getting out a skirt and a white blouse and blazer, she couldn't let her status down because she was a coffee carrier, but this time no heels. She looked at the time and smiled that it was only 7:20, she was early. She smirked walking down stairs to the kitchen and made herself some breakfast, nothing special like homemade pancakes. Just cereal.

She heard a thump then a groan from upstairs then a muffled 'My head', she knew who it was. The one and only Rangiku, with a massive hangover walking down the stairs with the annoyed Toshiro lagging behind "Could you go any faster, grandma" he snapped.

Rangiku turned back at him, glaring through her sunglasses, "Shut up, you didn't have anything to drink" she mumbled walking to the kitchen grabbing a glass, filling it with cold water from the jug in the fridge. "Ow" she winced; taking another sip then winced again.

That went on for a couple of minutes, until Toshiro broke the silence, "For God sake Rangiku, if it hurts by drinking the cold water, stop drinking it!" He yelled, making Rangiku glare at him.

"My head" She groaned, placing a hand on her temple, massaging it "I'm going back to bed…" she said, empting the glass of water in the sink picking up the jug and put it back inside the fridge "Bye all" she waved to them when she reached the stairs walking up them.

Re-l looked at the time, smiling as it was 7:40 "I'd better get going to the coffee shop" she said to Toshiro, grabbing Rangiku's flats and her bag walking out.

"Okay bye" Toshiro called out, with a bag of chips in his hand sitting on the sofa watching some programme he liked.

Re-l arrived at 'Miss Unohana's coffee shop' with a smile spread across her face, "Miss Restu?" she knocked on the glass door, hoping she would answer as she's come here for years when her mother was still alive.

"Miss Makhai, what are you doing here so early we don't open for a couple of minutes" The woman known as Unohana Restu, walked up to Re-l with a motherly smile on her face as she looked at the blonde.

"Why are you dressed smartly, have you got a new job?" asked Unohana, looking at the blondes smart close but obviously she knew that she was wearing Rangiku's flats, "You know if she finds out you've been wearing her shoes she'll go mental" she pointed out.

Re-l fiddled with her fingers, biting her lip looking at the woman who was like a mother to her, as her real mother wasn't here anymore Unohana used to look after Rangiku and Re-l when they were little, and then Re-l found a friend and so did Rangiku.

"Um, well I got a new job and yes I know she'll kill me… but she has a hangover at the moment so she won't know…" Re-l replied, her voice slowly becoming lower as she spoke about Rangiku having a hangover… again.

Unohana sighed, clasping her hands together, nodding "You do, where?" she asked, wanting to know the answer.

"Hisagi industries…" Re-l trailed off "And I need coffee, tea, hot chocolate and some cakes for the office" she said, sounding pushy as she wasn't going to be late for her first day at work.

Unohana nodded, "Isane!" she called out.

Isane popped her head around the side, a grey headed woman with a braid on the left side of her head smiled at Re-l "Hello Re-l what would you like?" she asked.

"I would like coffee all of them, tea and hot chocolate and all of your cakes" Re-l spoke quickly, breathing heavily as she was finished

Unohana chuckled, "Okay, okay breathe Re-l" she smiled walking over to Isane before nodding and she began to make everything she asked for.

Re-l was out the shop, walking down the street, will the receipt in her bag, she paid all that money for all this, what if anyone didn't even drink or eat anything. She reached the building, walking inside greeting the receptionist before heading for the elevator, pressing the top button for her boss's floor. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, she placed his coffee and a cake on the desk.

When she was about to leave, she heard her name from behind her, "Re-l" Hisagi said standing behind her. She turned around, putting on a fake smile, "Oh hello Mr. Hisagi" she said.

"Hello Miss Makhai" Shuhei smirked down at her, "I see you're early, you must be so eager to see my face" he added the walked over to his desk, grabbing the coffee cup looking at the label.

"I see you go to Miss. Unohana coffee shop" he said looking over at her, with a smirk threatening to appear on his face.

"Yes I have, I've gone there since I have been a child" replied Re-l, frowning at the black haired man.

"Well I've been there once or twice in my childhood, not the best place to go but I do like their tea cakes" He took a sip of the coffee, his eyes on Re-l. She didn't notice that he was looking her up and down, smirking against the coffee cup.

"Anyway I must be going" Re-l said, turning away her back facing the black haired man, "No wait, please stay" he said, sounding hurt or pleading to her to stay with him. She turned around, her eyebrow arched, she thought why he wanted her to stay, maybe to keep him company or to do something else to her.

They sat there, talking for a couple of hours, well to Re-l it was all day, making only a bit of small talk when a woman came in her boobs were bigger than her own waist, which made Re-l look down at her own but unlike Shuhei when the woman would say 'my eyes are up here', he would completely ignore the sentence and reply with 'I know'. Re-l would roll her eyes once in a while, she found out what a player this young man was, he was probably in his 20's.

She would be very surprised of he was older than that, the woman left couple of minutes before Re-l walking out the door to the elevator, that's when Re-l stood up from her chair, "Mr. Hisagi, I'll be leaving now" she said quietly.

Shuhei turned around, looking at the blonde, a small smile across his face, "Please, like I said before call me Shuhei, calling me Mr. Hisagi makes me sound old" he said.

Re-l nodded, also a smile appearing on her face, "Call me Re-l calling me Miss Makhai makes me sound posh" She giggled.

Shuhei nodded, walking over to her "Going anywhere nice this evening?" he asked, looking down at her, he couldn't help but get hypnotized by her green eyes.

"Probably to the club soul reaper, again" Re-l laughed, closing her eyes, grinning up at him. Shuhei thanked God that she couldn't see a small smile appearing on his face as well.

"Anyway, goodbye" she smiled, waving him off, that's when her phone rang, answering it as it was Rangiku "Hey" she said down the phone.

"Hey Re make sure you go home and get changed then come to soul reaper" Rangiku said, beaming down the phone acting excited.

Re-l arrived home, going to her bedroom, getting dressed putting the same stuff she wore the night before and the exact make-up.

She walked to the club, her knee high boots, clicking on the floor; she looked just like model the way she was walking. She arrived at the club, looking confused as the lights were off and everything was pitch black, "Hello?" she asked calling out to see if anyone would answer.

She walked into a small table, "Ow fuck" she swore, that's when the lights came one and everyone shouted "SURPISE".

Re-l screamed, obviously frightened out of her mind that her friends scared the life out of her, she held her chest were her heart was beating so fast.

"Guys" She laughed, as all of them came over and hugged her.

Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, everyone from her high school even Kenpatchi her old history teacher, Shunsui her old English teacher and Jushiro her food tech teacher hugged her.

Grimmjow, being the smart ass an big head he is, picked Re-l up and placed her on his shoulder "Grimmy" Re-l giggled "Put me down" she said.

Nel, his girlfriend shook her head at him, "Put her down" she said pointing to the ground, he pouted and put her down.

As the night went past, Re-l was dancing on the tables screaming out lyrics which were slurred by the drink. People were allowed in now that the party had become loud.

In a dark corner, shrouded by darkness, sat a dark headed man and blonde headed man, looking straight at the blonde, "Izuru…" the dark headed man said looking at the blonde who was dancing on the table, a drink in her hand and wearing someone's shirt which was a red headed man.

"Yes Shuhei?" Izuru asked, looking at him.

"What do you think of her?" Shuhei asked, looking at him.

"She's alright, loud when she's drunk I think" Izuru chuckled, shaking his head.

"Pour some sugar on me" Re-l shouted across the room as everyone shouted back, "In the name of love".

Shuhei smirked, sipping his sake, smirking as he drank it "This will be fun".


	4. Chapter 4

**Mr. Hisagi will see you now **

**Chapter 4 **

Laser-lights shone in a dark room, smoke and the smell of perfume and cologne roamed around the club. Club Soul reapers was booming with laughter and screams of excitement. It was half past midnight; no one was bothering about sleeping the way the party was going. Re-l still was standing on something but this time on the bar, being an evil little blonde by kicking everyone's glasses off the side or helping Yoruichi by sliding them down the bar to the customer with her boots.

Rangiku made herself at him by the karaoke machine, singing drunkenly "Hey I just met you and this is crazy, so here's my number so call me maybe" she sang her heart out; she wouldn't remember in the morning what she had done. Everyone was drunk except from Uryu and Toshiro they thought getting drunk was a 'waste of time' a direct quote.

In a dark corner, the same dark haired man and light blonde still sat in the corner, shrouded by darkness, no one saw them but they saw Re-l on the bar, still kicking glasses into people's hands but also onto the floor. Shuhei smirked, knowing that she would call in with a massive headache, luckily for him he can hold his drink and could party all night long acting sober while he has had 6 glasses of sake. Which at this moment was true, he did have 6 glasses of sake and he was still going strong. No drink was going to defeat him, no way.

Re-l downed another sake, tipping her head back as the drink stung the back of her throat and she slammed it down on the bar, "Another" she demanded.

"I think you've had enough" Yoruichi looked at the drunken blonde, trying to keep herself up on the bar table "I think it's time for you to go home Hun" she grinned before shoving Re-l gently off the table.

She groaned in annoyance, walking out the big black doors, swaying uncontrollably as she walked out the club. Then suddenly she was dragged into an alleyway pushed against the wall, she squirmed under persons grip. The person pinned her to the wall, their leg in between hers while her wrists where against the cold brick.

Re-l saw a smirk on the persons face but only faint as she was so drunk, the person leaned down, kissing her neck then started sucking at it making the blonde moan, the person smirked against her neck carrying on sucking. The person pulled away, smirking at their work which was a hickey.

Then the person walked away from the blonde, leaving her in the alleyway cold and with a bright purple hickey on her neck, looking over their shoulder smirking at the blonde as she was still stunned or still in shock from a complete shock.

Re-l shivered, watching the person walk away from her, standing in complete shock, as she was drunk she couldn't see a things her eyes were fuzzy and her speech was slurred when she called out to the figure "E-excuse me?" she said, walking towards them, swaying from side to side. She tripped and luckily the person was there to catch her.

"Thank you" Re-l giggled at the top of her lungs, something familiar was about this person, their dark hair came off as someone she knew, and before she could say anything she got a sick feeling in her gut before puking her guts up on the figures shoes.

She heard the person groan in disgust, kicking their feet to get the puke off of them, "Great" they mumbled, looking down at the blonde.

"S-sorry" Re-l wiped her mouth, looking up at them, before someone came bursting out the club doors.

"Hey Re-l do you want me to walk you home?" called Renji, he looked at the person their face familiar, he frowned as he walked up to the two by the time he got there the person had left Re-l standing there looking up where the person once stood.

"Hey, I'll walk you home" Renji smiled at his best friend before leading her away from the club, "My purse" she said slurred.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Yoruichi will give it to Rangiku" Renji assured her patting her on the back when she groaned.

"If you keep doing that I'll have to throw up on you" Re-l looked at him, as he smiled nervously rubbing the back of his head.

In the morning, Re-l was up, sitting up in her bed with a pair of dark sunglasses on "I hate hangovers" she said looking at Rangiku who also had dark sunglasses on, "There is no way I'm going to go to work today, I wouldn't be able to stand or see anything" she groaned "My head"

Rangiku laughed, then held her head from the sharp pain in her head "Fuck, that hurt, not laughing anymore" she said.

"Toshiro what happened anyway?" Re-l asked looking at the White headed man, leaning against the doorway. He was smirking at the two as he was the only one sober in the group; also the reason why he was smirking was because he got to see everyone make a fool out of themselves.

"You were dancing on tables, kicking drinks along the bar table and kicking them off missing people's faces luckily Renji and the guys were there otherwise there would have been a good fight, me finishing it ,obviously" Toshiro had a smug smirk on his face, folding his arms over his chest.

Rangiku looked at him, "Tell me I didn't do anything embarrassing?" she asked, hopefully the answer the answer she was thinking of wasn't true but she guess it was when Toshiro chuckled and she mentally cursed "Why do I have to make a fool out of myself" she mumbled, getting up from her chair then saw the hickey on the blondes shoulder.

"Re-l, what is that?" Rangiku asked pointing to it, before walking over to her and looked at it "Oh my god you got a hickey!" she exclaimed, "From whom?" she asked.

Re-l looked at her, then frowned, "I-I don't know, I was too drunk I guess to know who it was" she said looking over at Toshiro with a glare.

"What are you looking at me for, I didn't do it" Toshiro crossed his arms, looking the other way of the two, "I wouldn't give you a hickey anyway you're like a sister to me…" he trailed off "But I also saw who it was" he said looking at Re-l

Her eyes widened, "Who-who was it?" she asked, she wanted to bite her nails out of nervousness but she restrained herself from doing it.

"I don't know who it was but the person with black hair, spikey and was about 5'10 5'11, I only saw them for a split second when I poked my head around the corner as I heard moans" he smirked, looking at the shocked blonde.

"I WHAT!" Re-l shrieked at the top of her lungs, completely forgetting about her massive hangover, launching herself at Toshiro, tackling him to the ground, "TELL ME" She shrieked.

"Get off" Toshiro yelled, grabbing the blonde throwing her off of him "I already said you moaned" he smirked "And you're going to work" he said "As your headache has gone now"

Re-l got up, shoving him out of the way, walking to the bathroom, he was right her headache was gone and she wondered why.

'Who was that person who gave me a Hickey' she thought, looking into the mirror, she didn't look that much of a mess it was just her hair that was out of place and her mascara made her look like a panda again. She grabbed the baby wipe and began to wipe the make-up off of her face, leaving her skin clear, "Rangiku can you call my office please and tell them I'm going to be a bit late!" she called out to her, she heard a muffled "Toshiro will do it as he hasn't got a hangover"

She nodded, "Okay" she said stepping into the shower, letting the smell of alcohol off her body and her hair, she couldn't help but touch the hickey on her shoulder, sighing aloud to herself.

'Who done it' she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mr. Hisagi will see you now**

**Chapter 5**

Shuhei sat in his office, with his elbows on the table and resting his head on his hands. He couldn't search a reason why he kissed Re-l's neck; at all it completely made his mind cloudy every time he thought about it nor the reason why he couldn't take his eyes off her. Something made his blood boil when a guy rang up on Re-l's number; he wasn't being a stalker by having her number he just wanted to have it just in case she might have called if there were any problems regarding work or something else. He didn't know why but every time he heard that guy speak of Re-l he wanted to punch the daylight out of him.

Shuhei was brought out of his thoughts, on seeing the blonde standing in front of him, "Sorry Mr. Hisagi I was running a bit late" she said, rubbing her hands together nervously before looking him in the eye "Truthfully I had a bit of a hangover…" she trailed off "And that some guy gave me a hickey…" She said without a care in the world.

Shuhei suddenly stiffened, his palms became sweaty and he stood up sharply, looking out the window to cover his face and to not look at her, "Some guy gave you a hickey?" he asked with a smirk, she didn't even know that it was him "How lovely" he looked back at her, seeing her looking at him.

Shuhei smirked, "I need some help with something that's coming up in a couple of weeks, I was wondering if you'd like to learn the tricks of this trade, that's if you want to?" he said walking over to the small blonde standing the opposite side of his desk. Re-l looked shocked, her mouth was wide open and her eyes were wide.

"B-but I've only been here a few days, and I've been late" Re-l scratched the back of her head, looking straight at him, her green eyes meeting his dark grey ones, both for them their eyes were captivating. Shuhei thought he could get lost in them four hours and hour upon end.

"I sort of need your help for something" Shuhei looked down at her, a smirk appearing on his face "Something only you will be able to help me with" he whispered, hoping to make Re-l shiver.

That's what Re-l did, she shivered, "W-what do you want my help?" she asked, gulping. She kept her eyes on him, just in case he tried to do something, she couldn't help but remember this face from somewhere more or less the spikes on his hair and he was very tall about 5'11 or so.

Then it hit her like a brick wall, she knew who it was who gave her a hickey, it was her boss that gave it, Toshiro's words rung in her mind, spikey hair and 5'11. Her green eyes widened and Shuhei saw it.

"Re-l what's wrong?" Shuhei asked, confusion in his voice but also worry, he was worried about why Re-l's eyes suddenly widened "N-nothing Mr. Hisagi" she said, making him frown. His brows knitted together in a hard line.

Shuhei nodding, he knew there was something wrong, he knew that she stuttered but he couldn't help but notice that when he got closer to her, her eyes widened then maybe she was claustrophobic or something along those lines. He shoved his hands into his trouser pockets, a smirk forming on his face turning his back on her "Okay, well I'll teach you the trick of the trade for tomorrow, you'll might have to come early tomorrow morning" he said, walking to the windows, looking along the rooftops of the buildings bellow.

Re-l nodded, walking to stand next to him, looking over the rooftops of buildings "What do you own your success to, Mr. Hisagi?" she asks, biting her lip, not noticing that he was watching her at the corner of his eye.

"Please I've already told you, call me Shuhei calling me Mr. Hisagi makes me feel old" he chuckled, looking at the small blonde who was still looking out the window of his office then she looked at him and she bit her lip.

"I'm sorry I forgot your coffee, sorry" Re-l sighed, looking down at the ground, shame plastered across her face, that's when Shuhei nudged her, making her look at him as he smiled "Hey lets go and get a coffee together, I would like to see that coffee shop you go too" he said grabbing his jacket looking at her.

"Ready?" he asked. Re-l looked at him, in complete shock and then a smile appeared on her face, walking to her chair grabbing her bag walking up to him "Yes" she grinned, following him as they walked out the door.

Inside the coffee shop, it was warm and cosy; Re-l had ordered herself a cup of hot chocolate, having her hands around the cup, warming her cold hands while sipping it, "I love hot chocolate" she smiled happily, looking over at Shuhei who still didn't have a sip of his coffee or whatever he had.

"Aren't you going to have a sip of your coffee, Unohana said it was on the house?" Re-l asked, a slight frown covering her face, setting down her cup on the table leaning back in her seat.

"It was erm to hot, its cooled down now" Shuhei smiled at her, before grabbing his cup of coffee, bringing it to his lips, his grey eyes on Re-l's green. That's when he moved the cup away from his lips from seeing Re-l grin at him "What?" he asked, couldn't help but grin himself.

"Nothing, just drink it" Re-l giggled, picking up her cup once again, at the same time Shuhei did and he drank it, not stopping at the taste of it, he loved it. Re-l was right; this place was amazing like she said it was.

"Wow, this is amazing, how comes you didn't tell me before?" He asked, with a sly smirk on his face while Re-l gave him a glare.

It was getting dark, Re-l and Shuhei were still at the coffee shop, talking away without a care in the world, until Unohana walked over to their table "Sorry Re-l but its closing time…" she clasped her

hands together looking at the blonde and the black headed man that was sitting opposite her, she smiled as she knew who he was. "Okay, can I have one of those tea cakes for Toshiro and Rangiku please? I know what Toshiro would say" Re-l giggled, placing a hand over her mouth.

"Yes, he'll be like, 'what kind of friend are you?'" Unohana laughed. Shuhei tensed up, the guy wasn't her boyfriend are anything he was her friend. He let out a breath of relief, knowing that he wasn't anything special to Re-l. While Re-l was with Unohana, he stood up bringing the cups to the front, giving them to a grey headed lady.

"He's very handsome isn't he, Re-l?" He heard Unohana whisper, making a smirk appear on his face that's when he heard Re-l say 'Yes, he is, isn't he'. His smirk became wider "Well I think I should walk you home, you don't know what weird people are around at this time" Shuhei laughed, scratching the back of his head, looking at Re-l with a smile.

As they reached the steps of Re-l's house, "I want to thank you for paying for the coffee" she smiled, looking at Shuhei.

He smiled, "No problem, it's the least I can do to make my coffee assistant happy" he said, smiling at the blonde as she turned around to the door, getting a key out and shoved it into the lock. When she turned around to say goodbye to Shuhei, he was gone. She looked around for him, as it began to rain; she looked up at the dark night sky, rain droplets hitting her face, blinking as it was a reflex.

Shuhei held her up by her thighs, pleasure across the girl's face, her brown eyes filled with lust as she pressed him deeper into her core; her back was pressed up against the cold window of Shuhei's penthouse as he thrusts deeper into her. She moaned out his name, clawing his back, leaving red marks going down and sideways.

"F-faster" the big breasted blonde moaned, arching her back in pleasure, he grunted going at his own pace, not listening to the moaning brunette that was pining away at him. He climaxed, wearing a condom once again.

"SHUHEI" She screamed out once she reached the end, her whole body becoming limp. At that same time when she reached her end, he didn't see her face he saw Re-l's screaming out his name in pleasure; a smirk appeared on his sweaty face, nuzzling her neck before throwing her on the bed hearing her yelp.

She sat up on the bed, not caring that she was naked at all, biting her lip at him, he still didn't see her face he kept on seeing Re-l's in her place. He walked around the other side, lying down so his back was facing her. It was no surprise when she cuddled up to his back, he smirked 'No surprises there' he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mr Hisagi will see you now**

**Chapter 6**

It hit July, and it got very hot in Karakura town in the summer and the gang would always have picnics in the park, and always playing a game of rounders after they had their lunch or they would play it while they would have their lunch, running around with a sandwich in their mouth.

"Run, Re-l, Run" screamed Rangiku from the side lines, watching the small blonde run around the posts, running past Renji and Ichigo in a flash, they were more star-struck that Re-l could run that fast and hit the ball so far.

"Uryu come on, get the fucking ball!" Toshiro shouted at him because he would just stand there all the time and not do anything to help the guys win, like always.

"ICHIGO DON'T JUST STAND THERE" Renji called out to the ginger haired boy, standing there as well, watching the blonde get a whole rounder. Chad picked up the ball that was only a few centimetres away from Uryu.

"I didn't see the point, because Re-l was obviously going to win because of her speed and agility" Uryu said, folding his arms, looking at Renji, Ichigo and Toshiro.

"Like c'mon guys we aren't going to let a track star out shine us" Grimmjow piped up, a sly smirk on his face, he had a dirty, dirty plan to slow down one of the teams fastest runner.

Someone coughed from behind them, making all of them turn around to see a blonde girl with her hair in pigtails "You have me dumbasses" Hiyori said, folding her arms looking at the guys.

"But you're a girl, you're supposed to be on their team not on ours" Ichigo protested, pointing at the small blonde who glared daggers into Ichigo's face.

"S-so I want to be on this team because we have the seconds fastest runner here" She smirked, pointing to herself in the process, not noticing that everyone went back to playing the game. She opened her eyes, "Hey" she shrieked her face becoming red as no one listened to her talk "I had a plan" she said.

Grimmjow looked behind, smirking at the blonde "We also have a plan" he said, looking forward once again, carrying on with the was now Rangiku's turn, she held the bat with one hand, getting into a stance ready to hit the ball far away from the guys, "Be nice to me Renji" she bit her lips at him, bending down to touch her leg, stroking it up to her thigh, acting sexy just to make Renji distracted and it worked, he just stood there with his mouth open "C'mon Renji throw the ball" Toshiro yelled, "I'll do it myself" he grabbed the ball, showing the star stuck red head out of the way. Rangiku grunted in annoyance, 'why does it have to be Toshiro he always throws too fast.' She thought.

In the background while this was happening, some guy was walking his dog with a red headed girl that was walking beside him, "Shuhei, why do we have to walk your stupid dog?" she asked, acting like she was 5.

"Be quiet" He snapped at her, walking further away from her, "Baby" she pouted, grabbing his bare forearm, pulling him back to her. He grunted, pulling his arm away from her grasp "Let go" he growled, walking towards the park.

"Shuhei don't leave me" She said, running across the road to him, her breasts bouncing as she ran to him, grabbing his arm once again, but he didn't care he carried on walking. He saw a group of people in the park, all types of hair colours, green and blue is what shocked him the most and red. Who in the world would dye their hair them colours.

He saw a big breasted, ginger headed woman, running around stumps; he knew they were playing rounders; he smirked watching them bounce as she ran, and he looked over to a tree seeing a blonde girl sitting under its shade, leaning her head back sweat covering her chest .His eyes widened knowing who it was; it was his assistant, Re-l Makhai, and she looked hot, so hot that it made him think of what he could do to her while he was fucking her, or something else, like screaming out his name begging for more, harder, faster or deeper.

He smirked at the thought of her naked in front of him, "Shuhei baby" his name was what brought out of his thoughts "What?" he asked rudely, looking down at the begging red head while her breasts where just there, looking straight at him. He didn't care, he was more interested in Re-l sitting under the tree, and then she started unbuttoning her shirt, making a knot where both of the edges were, showing off her white lace bra. She stood up, her ripped denim shorts riding up her legs.

She walked up, grabbing the rounders bat, taking it from Rangiku, seeing her whisper something in her ear, smirking. Re-l leaned down, touching her silky leg, sliding her hand up to mid-thigh, seeing the same red headed guy from the club that offered to walk her home, smirking at her. That made his blood boil, no one smirks at Re-l other than him, that guy could be thinking the same thoughts as he was.

Rangiku looked over at a guy hiding under a tree in the far distance, she saw his face and what made her smirk was that she saw a '69' tattoo on his face and she knew who it was, Shuhei Hisagi, Re-l's boss. She didn't stop Re-l from acting sexy, not that she knew that her boss was standing there looking directly at the young blonde.

"Shuhei why are looking at her? What does she have that I haven't?" the red head standing next to him, still hugging his arm, pressing it closer in between the valley of her breasts. He took his arm away from her. Walking his dog to the group, when he reached closer enough he asked "Can I come and play?"

Re- suddenly dropped the rounders bat, looking at her boss, panic in her look she gave him, 'Did he see me do that?' she asked herself, scratching the back of her head.

"Sure we need another player, on our team" Grimmjow said, looking at the black headed man looking straight at Re-l's exposed cleavage that's when Renji coughed "Excuse me, but if you don't mind your staring at my girlfriends breasts" he said.

Re-l looked at him, a frown on her face, having her hands on her hips "Did you just say I'm your girlfriend?" she asked looking at him with an annoyed look on her face "I would rather date Shuhei's dog than a guy who has tattoo's for eyebrows" she growled.

Ichigo looked over at Rukia, a shocked looked on both of their faces, then all of them looked at Renji and they burst out laughing, all of them clutching their stomachs in laughter.

"Shut up Re-l" Renji growled, hating to be laughed at by all his friends especially Re-l, Shuhei laughed himself, looking over at the blonde headed girl.

Renji threw the ball at Re-l and she caught it without any struggle, "You're giving me the ball?" she asked looking at Renji.

Rangiku walked up to Shuhei; standing next to him "She's the one with the wicked curve ball" she smirked looking over at Re-l.

"Game on" Re-l smirked.

It was now time for them to go home; Re-l grabbed her bag, putting it over her shoulder "You coming?" Rangiku asked, putting an arm around the defeated white haired man, the rest of the people left to go home or to club soul reapers, the gang seemed to go there basically every day.

Re-l walked home with Shuhei, laughing about that Re-l tripped over her own foot and landed on her face, "It was you that made me trip over, looking at your face that's what made me trip over" she smiled looking up at him, then at his dog "What's his name?" she asked.

"Rover, I don't know exactly why I called him that but I like it" Shuhei smiled at her, before sighing "I sort of need to go back to the office, you can have a day off tomorrow" he said.

"Why?" she asked, looking at him, a frown on her face, hoping that it wasn't anything bad, that's when Shuhei chuckled.

"Why would I want to stay inside when the day is so hot" Shuhei replied, a smile on his face, thinking that she thought it was something bad.

Re-l let out a puff of air, thanking to god it was nothing bad, "Phew, I thought something bad was going to happen, like something bad" she laughed.

"No, no, not anything bad, just was thinking that staying in a stuffy office wouldn't be much fun as it's so hot outside, anyway bye" Shuhei smiled, walking away from the blonde.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mr. Hisagi will see you now**

**Chapter 7**

"Oh God it's so hot" the flushed Rangiku poured herself another cold glass of water, walking over to the pool that they had in the backyard, "I hate the summer in Karakura, it's so fucking hot" she swore, plopping herself on the deck chair, looking over to the blonde next to her.

"Stop swearing" Re-l laughed, sitting up on her deck chair, grabbing Rangiku's drink having a sip, she saw Rangiku glare at her through her sunglasses, "Where's Shiro?" she asked, leaning back on the white deck chair.

Rangiku scoffed, "You'll never guess" she said, grabbing her glass over water, "He's in the basement, he said 'it's so cold down there'" she said sarcastically, directly quoting the white headed man, "In my own honest opinion, I think I might go down there, like right now" she stood up, grabbing a shirt in her hands.

"Don't have too much fun, y'know down there" Re-l smirked at the woman who stopped in her tracks, turning around looking at the blonde, her eyes full of rage, the corners of her mouth turning up into a look that Re-l had never seen before, her look was annoyed, like in a picture that Re-l had seen once when Rangiku was a chubby baby. In a pink fluffy hat, making herself look like Patrick star in a bright pink baby grow.

"No thanks I have my eye on that Shuhei, his kind of hot" Rangiku bit her lip, looking up at the sky, "Very hot, damn when he runs I wish he was running my way" she sighed, dreamily , leaning against the wall "Like fuck me Shuhei I'm all yours" she giggled.

Re- mumbled, "Yeah you mean running the other way in freight" she snorted, looking at her cousin who was acting like she was getting fucked by Shuhei, she lifted an eyebrow when she started moaning uncontrollably. She coughed hoping to get her attention but instead it made her moan even more, Re-l's eyebrow twitched it happened naturally when someone either annoyed her or was about to.

While Rangiku was doing that, Toshiro poked his head out the window of the basement; Re-l saw him with the hose and was ready to soak Rangiku, she smirked as she wasn't going to say something. Then she heard as scream, and a 'Help me' but she didn't do anything to stop it as it was too funny seeing Rangiku run away from the hose but no matter where she went ,he would follower her with the hose from the basement window.

Re-l burst out laughing, falling to the floor in a heap of giggles, clutching her stomach "Stop, too funny" she stuck her left hand like a sign of surrender "Stop I'm gonna pee myself" she laughed, that's when the hose was put on her. Soaking her to the bone, then spat out water, glaring daggers at the laughing white headed man and her cousin, she got up from the puddle of water, walking over to the white headed man, who paid no mind to his best friend who had a menacing smirk of her face. That's when she grabbed the hose, snatching out of his grasp and put the hose on him.

Toshiro got a mouth full of water, "RE-L" he yelled, covering up his face from the freezing cold water "STOP ITS FREEZING" He continued to cover his face from the hose, Rangiku was peeing herself laughing, she couldn't take it, it was too funny.

"You think it's funny, Huh?" Re-l growled, putting the hose on Rangiku, making her scream in shock from the coldness of the water that hit her body. She ran around the garden just to run away from the hose like before with Toshiro, she screamed covering her face.

Toshiro ran out the back door, to Re-l with the hose, and tackled her to get her wet, "Shiro" she giggled as she got a mouth full of water, "Stop" she laughed. She slipped over, landing on her back with Toshiro on top, his turquoise blue eyes staring into Re-l's dark green ones. He then leaned down, just a few centimetres away from her lips, "W-what are you doing?" she asked him, a blush appearing on her face.

Toshiro suddenly got off her, then sped walked into the house, slamming the door behind them. Re-l watched him walk away, a frown on her face, looking over at Rangiku after "What?" she asked as Rangiku was staring at her. Rangiku sighed, getting up, rinsing the water out of her hair "Isn't it that obvious, Toshiro likes you" she snapped, walking inside. Re-l stood there dumbfounded, her best friend likes her, but how? She showed him only friendly attraction, she didn't think of him as a potential boyfriend she only saw him as a best friend or a brother.

Re-l dropped everything, walking inside the house, to the living room where Toshiro was pacing the room, "Shiro?" she asked, slightly worried for the white headed man, he suddenly stopped looking at Re-l he opened his mouth to speak but then stopped, blushing brightly seeing Re-l's hair sticking to her body, completely drenched in water.

"Shiro, fucking talk to me!" snapped the blonde headed beauty, "Just tell me" she said looking straight at him, her eyes filled with questions. Toshiro sighed, "I didn't mean to try and kiss you, I wanted to but then I stopped myself" he looked at Re-l "I'm sorry"

Re-l's heart melted, she'd never seen Toshiro like this, being sorry for instance "Why are you apologising?" she asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder a grin spread across her face "There is no need to be sorry, it was just a silly mistake".

The look in Toshiro's eyes changed from apology to anger, "You thought it was a silly mistake?" he asked, his voice low and threatening, the atmosphere in the room suddenly became dark and cold, Re-l looked at Toshiro a frown on her face, "Of course it was a mistake, you wouldn't of-" she was cut off by Toshiro who sent a deathly glare to her.

"It wasn't a fucking mistake, I wanted to kiss you, and I've liked you for years you hardly took any notice that's why I always hung around with Rangiku than you and you wondered why I hung around with her and not you" Toshiro said, his voice becoming hoarse, that's when he grabbed his shoes and put them on "I don't have time for this shit, if anyone needs me I'll be around Ichigo's" he walked to the door and slammed it shut, making the blonde jump.

Re-l watched him leave, she wanted to go after him, but she couldn't that would defeat the whole purpose of having a fight with him, that when she caught her cousins glare "What?" asked Re-l, a frown knitting its way to her eyebrows.

Rangiku sighed, rubbing her temple as a headache began to appear, "You didn't know that he liked you, did you?" she asked in a quiet voice, so that she didn't shout which would make her headache worse "Did you?" she asked, sounding threatening than her question before.

"N-no I didn't, I thought we were just friends, he's like a brother to me Rangiku, you know that" Re-l said, tears brimming her eyes "I told you" she said, her voice also becoming hoarse like Toshiro's.

Rangiku began to turn her back on Re-l walking up the stairs, "You were never the one to take any notice of anyone else, you were too busy worrying about number one" she looked over her shoulder, looking straight into the blondes green eyes, sadness and anger were plastered in them.

"How could you even say that, I'm the only on here that can keep up a job. Unlike you, who goes out every night, getting fucking pissed" snapped the blonde, looking at her cousin that glared at her, hatred in her eyes. As she gripped the banister, her knuckles becoming white "If I remember rightly, you that didn't want to give in her CV, am I right?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

She walked down the steps again, her feet hitting the cold tile floor of the kitchen, leaving wet feet marks on the floor "Yes, I am right. You were the one upstairs in your bedroom day in day out, sitting on your ass. Using our money, which we've earned for a hard working day" Rangiku snapped, her face becoming red as she got angrier at her cousin.

Re-l's fist clenched into a tight ball, her knuckles becoming white with anger, as she listened to her cousin yell at her, all because she doesn't take notice of anyone else apart from herself, "You always care about yourself, no one else, Ever!" she yelled "Even when we were kids, you would only think about yourself"

Re-l mumbled, "I think gathered that I only care about myself", once she said that Re-l was too slow to register Rangiku's slap, the slap echoed through the room. Re-l stood there shocked, a hand on her pulsing red cheek, tears began to form in her eyes, watching Rangiku her face red with anger but then her mouth opened like she had just realised what she did.

"Re-L… I… I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that" Rangiku stuttered, extending her hand for the crying blonde, which made her slap it away and ran up the stairs, and slammed the door of her bedroom. Rangiku flinched as her the door was slammed shut, silence played in the house, the ginger closed her eyes, breathing in deeply and sighed.

Re-l put on her work clothes; she didn't want to stay here, at all her being slapped by her own cousin topped it all, she grabbed her black blazer and shoes walking out her room, down the stairs and grabbed her car keys and walked out the door.

"Re-l" called the woman from the front room, which now had her head in her hands, sighing deeply. Rangiku felt bad, she didn't mean to raise her hand at her cousin, and she felt swarmed in guilt, like a swimming pool. Now words began to fill her head would she ever come back, no she began to worry.

She texted Re-l, '_**Where are you going?**_**'**

Re-l saw her phone light up, Rangiku had texted her, asking her where she was going, she scoffed, pressed the top of her phone to switch it off. Once it was off, she breathed, facing the road. She parked up outside Hisagi industries, looking at herself in the mirror seeing that the mark had calmed down, she breathed in relief.

Once she was at work she felt at peace, she walked to the elevator, she jumped as a hand came in between the doors, pushing it open. Her eyes locked with a pair of deep grey, her heart skipped a beat as she knew who it was, and everything seemed to be in slow motion. Then she heard the sound of giggling and she was faced with a small brunette hugged to the taller and muscular black haired man.

Re-l's eyes widened, looking at the brunette and the black haired man, her heart felt like it was going to break, and she knew who it was.

The one and only Shuhei Hisagi…


End file.
